Chelsea Keezheekoni
Chelsea is a minor character in Clarence. She made her debut in the "Pilot," and her first speaking role in "Clarence's Millions." Appearance She has brown skin, with ginormous dense brown bushy hair. She also has buck teeth, along with braces. Her attire includes a purple turtle neck,a yellow skirt and green pants connected to green shoes. Personality Armed with a morbid sense of humor and blunt honesty, Chelsea is one of the girls in Clarence's class. Her teasing scares Clarence and Jeff, but is a soothing balm for Sumo. Episode Appearances *"Pilot" (non-speaking debut) *"Money Broom Wizard" *"Clarence's Millions" (first speaking role) *"Dinner Party" (first major role) *"Honk" *"Zoo" *"Puddle Eyes" *"Average Jeff" *"The Forgotten" (cameo) *"Neighborhood Grill" (cameo) *"Belson's Sleepover" (cameo) *"Too Gross For Comfort" (major role) *"Pilot Expansion" *"Rough Riders Elemantary" *Bedside Manners Gallery Or a dead body!.png Percy and Chelsea.png Percy Spider.png Let's fun, Breen.png Vlcsnap-2014-04-05-17h29m50s181.png Let's have fum.png ClarencePilot5.PNG|Chelsea glaring at Belson for what he did. ClarencePilot1.PNG Clarence's Millions 178.png Vlcsnap-2014-06-27-22h09m32s243.png Vlcsnap-2014-04-19-23h31m14s254.png Tumblr n8f5zvJALi1reeklao1 1280.png Oh really Clarence.png Tumblr n8imltuR4i1rz98cco1 r1 1280.png|Chelsea with hands in roller skates official desighn. Chelsea and Breen.png Average Jeff 10.png 20140729 164148.jpg Tumblr n5sc8tvRDi1qbs05go1 1280.png|1st row, 4th kid. What's that Breen.png Where should we go next.png Clarence's Millions 173.png|Chelsea fighting Alison Happy little percy.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-02-23h26m03s203.png Clarence's Millions 065.png Clarence's Millions 067.png Clarence's Millions 139.png MY HAND!!!.png Horn party.png Oh, my god! my house!.png Vlcsnap-2014-04-10-12h36m31s48.png|Chelsea behind Dustin Chad, we'll save you!.png Vlcsnap-2014-04-19-23h31m11s212.png Kids helping Chad.png|Chelsea next to Percy Clarence pilot1.PNG|Chelsea infront of Gilben If we go there, I'll be killed!.png|Part of Chelsea's head Kids falling.png|Chelsea's hair next to clarence ClarencePilot2.png Tumblr n87z4kAWwP1reeklao2 1280.png 20140827 zoo.jpg 20140827 zoo2.jpg 20140828 zoo.jpg Tumblr n4trbsXpP61qlo4vuo8 1280.png 20140830 puddle.jpg Horn Party!!.png 20140831_honk.jpg Let's go see what down here.png He's fine. LET'S PLAY!.png Chad working out.png Nice place you got here, Breehn!.png Iuga.jpg 757754.png 84432212.png Tumblr n8cu6eMBVU1tybsylo1 500.jpg Tumblr n9dx4qRNFq1sjdkgvo8 1280.jpg 816c30a77fd661ec6f946ed65a9282da.jpg 1009476820.png G8O62.jpg Dissapointed kids.png Chelsea walking out of the bus.png 6000889345.png Move your butt, Breen!.png 0028856471.png percy talking.png 101414.png Chad looking at Kids.jpg Breehn talking.jpg Clarence sraces off girl.png Clarence episode - Zoo - number 11.png I WANT REAL MONEY.jpg AIR! I NEED AIR, MAN!!!.png Dinner time for the kids.png HELL NO, CLARENCE!.png Chelsea, dudes, can we all be friends here.png Bring it on, boys.png Yes, Chelsea.png Chelsea vs. Sumo.png Welcome to the Guyscraper!.png Dude, it's just a treehouse.png Clarence! Look at this mess!.png Nothing, Chelsea.png What was that, Jeff.png Hey, guys!.png Really, that's all.png Chelsea SPIT.png Guy, you're in love!.png 44455.png 3334.png I'll tell ya a story.png We don't get it.png I'll be here all week!.png I'm out of here.png Kkkk.png 844454443.png That was so lame.png Everyone looking at Clarence.png 000077466444990.png Trivia * She was voiced by Nika Futterman in Money Broom Wizard but voiced by Grace Kaufman in Clarence's Millions onward * She is supposedly very intelligent as seen in "Average Jeff." *She is best friends with Alison as seen in "Clarence's Millions." *It is might be possible that she has a crush on Sumo In Too Gross for Comfort. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Female Category:Kids Category:Article stubs